


A Vampire's Bride

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Charles Croydon approached his bedroom window.





	A Vampire's Bride

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon approached his bedroom window. A memory haunted him. Not a spirit. Not the spirit of Sarah Croydon. His vampire bride. Murdered at the stake centuries ago.

Superstitious townspeople took Sarah from Charles. He took relatives from one another. Mothers from children. Nephews from aunts. Sisters from brothers. Murdered them.

Charles thought he heard footsteps before he looked back. He wondered if Sarah's spirit returned to him. A rare smile formed.   
Sarah was his bride centuries ago. She remained his bride. Even as a spirit. Charles was fine with it.

 

THE END


End file.
